


Jean & Molly

by Rissandra



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissandra/pseuds/Rissandra
Summary: Early year of Werner Best
Relationships: OC/ Werner Best
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jean & Molly

()  
简有着许多的身份，他是个到处游荡的法国人，有时堪比共产主义的幽灵。这个妓女的儿子被警察和自己流浪的天性驱使着（后者才是主因）在1927年游荡到了德国的境内。为了谋求生计，他回归了还是得靠自己的老本行：偷窃和卖淫。靠着自己神奇的天赋，他很快学会了一些口头的德语，最后为了一个戏院旁安稳的床铺，投靠了一个叫伊丽斯的老鸨。

和他住在一个房间里的是另一个法国人，但是他和天性活泼，浪漫，又不知廉耻的简不一样。“茉莉”是个沉默寡言的男子，气质更像是个德国人。他有一张圆脸，眉毛和头发黑而浓密，与相对白的皮肤形成一种相映的古典美，再加上稍有些丰腴的身材，颇有些洛可可时代里贵族夫人的感觉，只是他实际的身份要卑贱许多——或许这就是他眼角的两颗泪痣所点明的。

他不太会说德语，也没有要学的意思。不过即使是对着能用法语和他沟通的简，他也不怎么说话。基本上是简主动找话头，茉莉才会敷衍地接话。不过可能是这个原因，以及他实际上并不符合当时审美的外貌，他要找到主顾得要作出更多的牺牲。他的日子也过得不好。简见到过他身上带着深深浅浅的擦痕，估计是鞭打造成的——这就是他的牺牲吗？他回到他对面的床铺上，面无表情地处理这些伤痕，但是脸上的泪痕，湿答答的睫毛还是暴露了他的痛苦。简知道有些被虐癖会去找那些暴君般的嫖客，既能满足自己的癖好又能——既然选了靠这种方式赚钱，那么能多收点钱就更好了。但是茉莉的神情，又多少不像是享受的样子，虽然有些——“是有些我见犹怜的感觉。”简这么想着，试图安慰他。

“其实还好。”茉莉挤出一个勉强的笑。

“嚄，既然你享受的话，那我就没什么说的了。”简耸耸肩，觉得自己这句话并没有冒犯的意思。  
“不，我不是那种人。”茉莉放下手中沾着热水的湿毛巾，“我只是，为了，为了......生活。”

茉莉的生活在后续的相处中透出了轨迹，就像淹没在雾气中的铁道逐渐展现出延展的方向。他上午的时候会消失，去一个餐厅做点打扫的杂活儿。他跟简说过自己非常需要钱，但是对自己为什么需要钱三缄其口。简曾经想过，慕尼黑不是什么大城市，这里的面包和棉布制成的衣服，甚至冬天取暖要用的煤和木炭都足够廉价，茉莉——即便是他不那么吸引人，拒绝掉那些讨厌的客人后名单上也有足够让他养活自己的人。似乎茉莉也没有染上那些销金的成瘾品。当然，既不会德语，也没有什么能附庸风雅的技能的茉莉也高攀不上稍微更有品位的客人。他不会跳舞，不会任何小把戏。简曾经以为他会唱歌，因为他的嗓音清脆，但在发一些辅音的时候又蒙上一点鼻音，透出这个身份难得一见的天真可爱来，但是茉莉在他问这个问题的时候直截了当地否定了。

“我不会唱歌，我找不到歌曲的调子。”  
他回绝得很坚定。简觉得茉莉肯定对痛苦有着惊人的忍耐力，可以承受这样的痛苦而不作出改变——或者只是蠢到不会计算这些得失，要么就是——这也是简一厢情愿认为的——这个茶花女的心不习惯幸福。

然而简总觉得茉莉并不是他表现出来的那样——一个乖巧的，款式稍微过时的法国娃娃。他的“感觉”并不始于那些老套的剧情，譬如在背诵波德莱尔的诗的时候被打断，或者看见茉莉在阅读康德，而是——好吧，也很老套，简自诩有着举世无双的第六感（至少是在男人中）。虽然茉莉在平日里变现得木讷，笨拙，缺乏头脑和品位，像是乡下里粗俗的妇人，然而简，后来巴塔耶宣称有着神性般敏锐的，天生就有着作家的观察力的简，尽管刚开始也将他视为普通的庸人，但很快就发现了茉莉遮盖不住的，或许我们可以稍微用一点褒扬的词——智性的光芒。这当然还包括了简主观的审美：完美是丑陋的。完美是秩序与和谐的呈现，是强制力的结果，就像他喜欢雨和雪这样的坏天气，他会想像带着充满情欲的伤痕的茉莉手捧某本诗集阅读的样子，他觉得这才是茉莉最自然的状态，这些都在简心中唤起某种罗曼蒂克的虚构感。

除了直觉以外，或许茉莉的猫也能算是个根据。

茉莉养了一只玳瑁色的猫。这只猫的举止——是的，我们在用 “举止”来谈论一只猫——并不像那些乡村的猫，它们从不舔舐自己的毛发，喜欢展示它们拙劣的活泼来讨好别人，但是同时很不礼貌地把东西弄得乱七八糟。茉莉的猫不一样，白天它以斯芬克斯的坐姿蹲在床角的高凳上，梳理自己的毛发；晚上它会消失，估计是在城市巷道的夜幕中优雅地捕杀猎物。它回来的时候很体面，不像茉莉，茉莉回来的时候总是很狼狈。

然而猫是不会和饲主相差太远的。简拿起跳舞和勾引用的羽毛扇子，试图逗斯芬克斯——是的，这是简给他的名字。但是它并不理会他。但是简也不在意，他向斯芬克斯发问那些他想向茉莉提问的问题。

“茉莉的钱都花到哪儿去了？他看上去既吸大麻也不抽古柯碱，难道是个葛朗台？”他瞟了一眼对面茉莉的小铁床，很难想象这样简陋的床铺是巨龙用来藏金币的地方。  
“如果他会一点抬高身价的伎俩——像我，我是个妓女的儿子，”他发出了一声自鸣得意的笑，“但我告诉他们我是个落难的贵族。”当然这不是个简单的事情，他要训练自己熟悉奢华，他心不在焉地盯着猫，“我买了个牛皮的行李箱——其实是软木的小手提箱，外面蒙了一层牛皮；它有着一股淡淡的麝香味，好吧所有的动物香闻起来都像是麝香；我一天搭七八趟的火车，进入卧铺的车厢，将行李箱放到架子上，坐到沙发中，直到火车快开了，在哨声吹向前的几秒钟叫来两三个服务生，拿下我的东西；然后搭计程车到一家高级旅馆，在那里呆一会儿，好让自己显得从容而华贵。现在我知道怎样在地毯上行走，怎样跟仆人说话了。”斯芬克斯像蛇一样的竖向瞳孔看着他，简居然从这支低等哺乳动物的眼睛里看出了居高临下得怜悯。

“因为我不能跟别人说这些。我的德语也很难把这些东西表达给——呃，唉，其实我也没法和那些先生们（他用了德语说这个词）来说这些。”他伸手挠了挠猫下巴的毛发，“谁叫我是个快活的法国人呢，我总是忍不住要说些话。然而你也知道，茉莉的沉默再配上他那张郁郁寡欢的脸——唉！”

他向斯芬克斯解释，妓者不仅是色情，而且是采取物化形式的损耗。闪闪发光的首饰和香粉，这些流淌着财富的东西，通过妓者将一部分人类的劳动消解成徒劳无益的光芒——所以茉莉，并不称职......斯芬克斯跳走了，像一只老虎那样给他留下了一个不屑的背影。

但是简能够理解，如果每天就真的将自己的身体作为他人泄欲的工具，那么除了真正享受被虐待的，真正沉湎于这种变态的快乐中的，没人的脸上还能出现笑容，更何况他们的虐待也并不带有萨德侯爵式的形而上的意义，就是单纯恶棍低下的趣味。他听说过有人用啤酒瓶折磨茉莉，这种行为就像是顽劣的孩童用放大镜聚焦到蚂蚁身上——很老套的比喻，但确实是每个性本恶的孩子们共同的回忆。在27年入秋后的一天，月亮朦朦胧胧地挂在天上，茉莉裹着那身旧了的深褐色千鸟格大衣回来，垂着眼睛脱力般地坐到了床沿上，他焦虑地啃着自己的指甲。斯芬克斯从窗台跳到他的枕头上，它居然没有去狩猎，简这样想着，就像是它已经知道了今晚有比填饱肚子更重要——重要一点点的事情那样。但它还是维持着斯芬克斯这个名字该有的高傲，并没有像“芸芸畜生”那样对饲主作出亲昵的举止。茉莉第一次主动对简说话了：“凡伏纳先生（简宣称这是自己的名字——当然不是真的），您能帮我去药店买些药吗？”  
“你生病了？”  
茉莉很明显地思考了一下，停顿后犹豫地开口了，“我想......应该是的。我不确定。”  
“那你应该去找医生。”  
“我不会德语。”  
“......那您是哪里不舒服呢，我或许能帮忙看看。”  
茉莉看他的眼神像猫一样警觉。  
“您看，我在这里也没有朋友，法国人不会为难法国人。”  
茉莉什么也没说，脱下了衣服，小心翼翼地露出了胳膊的皮肤，微凉的天气激起了手臂上的绒毛，一些红色的，类似丘疹得东西，有些还顶着白色的脓头。  
“我觉得有些像是......淋病。”茉莉的声音颤抖着，“我别的地方也有......”  
简哈哈大笑起来，茉莉显得更加困窘了，“亲爱的，”简以一种夸张的姿势，像舞会上邀请一位女士共舞那样拉起了他的手，“虽然很奇怪，毕竟天气已经转凉了，湿疹比较少见，但是这真的不是淋病，我以我的——我与你同为法国人的同胞情谊保证。过一周左右，如果您注意多喝点水，它们会消失的。”  
茉莉有些尴尬地笑了。或许是这次求援后再表现得冷漠就不近人情了。茉莉跟简说一些“没必要”的话了，而简，终于有机会满足他的好奇心：  
“你为什么要来德国？”  
“我？”茉莉僵硬地停留一下，然后为了让自己显得不那么可疑，他不自然地反问了一下。  
“我的话，我是为了逃避兵役——啊还有警察，我偷了太多东西了。但是，”简丝毫不掩盖自己劣迹斑斑得过往，“都是些无伤大雅的东西，面包，衣服，口红和香水......”他往自己的嘴巴里喂了一口焗土豆泥，“或许我在德国也很快呆不下，然后会去另外一个地方。”茉莉沉默地听着他的叙述，并没表现出任何情感上的波动，简觉得，他说完以后茉莉也会继续沉默下去。  
“其实没有特别的原因，只是.....刚好到这里了。”茉莉突然抬起头，褐色的眼睛直视简。简感觉他褐色眼睛有让人相信他说话的魔力：那么澄澈，那么真诚……只是他说的话，怎么可能会是真的呢？“只是刚好到了德国”？简觉得根据最近流行的恐怖/侦探元素小说。没准茉莉在法国是个连环杀手？或者干脆是自从上一次战争以来就很受欢迎的间谍小说——可是比起茉莉，简觉得自己是个法国间谍的可能性还要多一点：茉莉每天接触的是什么人？他甚至不会什么德语！  
他没有看见的是，茉莉悄悄将压在手下的一张写满了字——注意看，那些字母并不圆润，像是中古哥特体的某个变种——的信纸拨弄到了地面上，并将它一脚扫进了劣质木桌桌面的荫庇之下。

在简的眼里，茉莉身上逐渐消散的谜团又随着简标注在城市地图上的一个小红点卷土重来：那个地方是索尔姆斯-劳巴赫家族的庄园。还有后面沿着电车线划出的痕迹——所以说茉莉是够资格做法国间谍的？  
“不，我是说，不是去……去服务那位公爵。”茉莉的脸在简指着那个小红点，带着恶作剧般的语气恭喜他搭上一个有钱且……至少看上去文雅的男人时泛起一片潮红，本来就薄的耳廓在充血后更加显得透明，台灯的光透过它的背面为它蒙上一层嫩红色的微光，就像是某种玛瑙石。“那个先生……需要学习法语，想来黑森当地的法国人其实也不算多……尤其是最近国社党的人在这里活动起来以后。”  
这成功开启了一个新的话题。简表示认同，“或许，我想要是他们真的掌权了我会回法国的。但现在嘛——这是商机啊，谁不想肏万恶的法国人呢？不想让这些恶人低下头来为自己舔阳呢！”

天气逐渐变冷，不久后第一场雪如期而至。简盘算着是靠偷呢，还是靠调情的钱搞一件貂皮的围巾，而茉莉默默地从铁架床床底行李箱的深处掏出了一件厚重的，简甚至一眼将它误认为是军队制服的大衣御寒（“作为一个妓者，这样的穿着真是有失体统”）。就在简发表了这通胡言乱语以后的两个星期，四五个穿着褐衫的小伙子就指名道姓地要求法国人来服务他们。这些人没什么钱，但是他们的……势力？不，不算势力，是他们的蛮不讲理让人畏惧，虽然收钱办事的老鸨本来就没有护着这两个法国人的想法——但是简显然不适合，简是高级货，不能便宜了他们。

像往常一样，茉莉被领进用来接待客人的房间里，这个和他平时住的小阁楼里的房间截然不同，柔软的弹簧垫床上面放着好几个羽绒的枕头，地毯上的短绒毛稍微扎着脚心，靠窗的长深紫色躺椅带着菱格的纹路，整个房间像是对法国宫廷的廉价模仿。茉莉穿着一件人造丝的浴衣倚在门框，他的眼睛在眼皮细密的褶皱的修饰下显得更大更亮了，像是没有微尘的霞光之海，但是那是一双毫无期待的眼睛，冷漠而枯涩，含着一丝若有若无的，听天由命的愁苦。

但是对于那几个男人而言，他们是不会在意茉莉的眼睛的——他们扯下领带，剥夺了茉莉的视觉，不过茉莉似乎并不在意，毕竟他都知道会发生什么。  
“都是些小畜生的把戏罢了。”茉莉这样想着，甚至带着圣母怜子般的情感，他顺从地闭上了眼睛——既然他们不想让他看见，而他也不想面对后面的场景。  
他的下巴被捏住了，屁股上狠狠地挨了一下子——应该是马鞭之类的东西，他糯糯地呻吟了一下，条件反射地抬了抬臀部，青年男人们哄堂大笑。茉莉因为这粗鲁的笑声瑟缩了一下，那些笑声变得更加肆无忌惮了，能听见他们尖刻的评头论足。又热又湿的器官贴近了他的嘴唇，不过如此，茉莉这样想着，口交简直是最常规的......他最常规的”使用方法“了，他驯顺地含住了那个东西。  
不过他想错了，鼻腔涌来的氨味和舌头上掠过的苦咸味让他惊叫起来，差点——德语差点脱口而出。但是他还是控制住了自己的舌头，把惊恐和厌恶变成了尖叫。他跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，笨拙地摔到了床下。然后一只靴子狠狠地踹了他的腹部一脚，他痛得蜷起了身体，但是很快被强制打开，双腿也被掰了开来，本能的恐惧战胜了职业道德，茉莉挣扎了起来。但是在这些捻熟于斗殴的年轻人面前，显然是徒劳的。他胡乱挥舞的手被拉到了背后，身体被托了起来，像一支烤架上的小乳猪那样，被前后捅入身体的东西撑起来——他的肩膀被前面的人钳得生痛，茉莉觉得上面肯定会留下几日都不会消散的淤青。后面的双腿被托举起来，被迫夹着另一个人的腰。当然茉莉还是比小乳猪要难对付的，有人得托着他的腰，然后顺便在上面留下几个牙齿的咬痕。  
那些男人在他身上肆意地挥霍过剩的荷尔蒙和民族主义的愤怒。茉莉的下颌张得酸痛，仿佛要脱臼，但是Nein应该是他唯一能说出来的德语单词，他连求饶都不会。后穴被强迫进行了两轮的——以他们的蛮横而言，这的确是——进攻后，已经肿胀了起来，但是却张得更开了。茉莉迷迷糊糊地听见他们在取笑他不知廉耻的身体，商量着怎样羞辱他——那么不如试试它能不能吃进去两根这玩意？一个小伙子一脚踩在茉莉的腰背上，示威般地握着他粗壮的阳具居高临下地看着茉莉。在哄笑声中他们很快一致同意了这个建议，茉莉被强行拽了起来，趴到了另一个人的身上，在几乎被撑满的时候又被强加了另一个......他的双手撑在位于自己身下的男人旁边，勉强仰着脖子，控制不住地颤抖着。泪水拌杂着痛苦和屈辱掉下来，里面的盐分让因充血而变得敏感的脸感到一阵阵针刺般地痛。  
然后有一个年轻人，伸手揩走了一行流下来的眼泪，但茉莉几乎来不及错愕就被又一轮裹挟着快感的剧痛击倒.....

简将浸了凉水的毛巾盖在茉莉的额头上，他像是得了疟疾一样哆嗦了一下，然后突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，仿佛要将内脏都咳出来。可怜的家伙，简这么想着，但是他知道，茉莉的愚钝——或者说钝感很快会帮他恢复过来，不管这种愚钝是不是装的。这场冲锋队员的性爱狂欢对最近才“找到组织”，或者说“找到同志”的卡尔·希默而言是新奇又好玩的体验，虽然对茉莉而言无疑是个噩梦。茉莉的拘谨和生涩都让他感觉不像是在跟一个男妓做交易，而是真的，让一个可爱的男人屈服于自己。而他屈服后柔顺的样子更是让人心满意足，甚至有点上瘾——这就是法国人的魅力吗？或许只是因为他在满足他的施虐癖时不会大惊小怪，也不会嚷嚷着要加钱罢了。

于是他后来穿着便装又来找了两次这个黑发的法国男人。茉莉在做爱的时候近于安静，只有偶尔的呻吟，也愿意让他在身上留下些“无伤大雅”的伤痕。希默觉得茉莉像是水，索然无味但是却渐渐变得不可或缺。他亲昵地叫他“Fille”（法语：小妞），尽管茉莉蹙起来的眉毛明确表示出他不喜欢这个称呼。他以他的身体为乐，快活地在他身上留下痕迹，用手指在他的屁股上划着一些雅利安的纹章。他开始减少喝啤酒的数量，将钱攒下来见他的Fille——虽然在床上的表现不尽人意，但是和茉莉在一起却有别的情趣。茉莉还没有跟他一起过夜的经历，但是在事后短暂的休息中，希默总是霸占了大部分空间的那个。茉莉只占到一点小小的容身之处，睡在他肉躯投下的阴影之下。伊丽斯在私底下和简的闲聊里恭喜了他，茉莉终于吸引住一个男人了，她得意洋洋地向简透露这一切都是她的明智，让茉莉和简住在一起可不是因为让两个异乡人抱团的，而是让简去教育教育他——简虚情假意地露出恭维的笑容，把真话留在了喉咙里：茉莉根本没有变，只是他有些愚钝的温和终于有人青眼相加了。  
而在希默看来，这点的不尽人意甚至可以转变为慢慢调教的乐趣。而且慢慢地，占有欲也从他的心中升起。在某一次的他事后将一口烟轻轻喷在茉莉的脸上，尼古丁和焦油的熏得茉莉轻轻咳嗽，鼻尖犹如被小虫叮咬过一样发红。看着氤氲在烟气中茉莉的脸，希默突然意识到在灯光昏暗的房间里，他总看不清茉莉的脸。  
他捏着茉莉的下巴将他的脸从烟雾中拎了出来，他们的脸如此接近，就好像希默想要去吻他，仿佛是他们的婚礼——希默为自己的想法惊愕不已。  
”你们法国人真是婊子。“  
他只看清了茉莉左眼外眼角的两颗泪痣。  
他还是吻了茉莉，吻在他的手心，然后好像挽着一个隐身的恋人般离去。

第三次来找茉莉的时候他穿着冲锋队的褐色制服，还给他的Fille带去了一条女式的围裙。茉莉在为他解开外衣的扣子时手颤抖着，他在害怕。  
“我知道你不喜欢我们。”他扯开茉莉的衣服，“但是我付了钱。”  
他让茉莉穿上女式围裙，只穿女式围裙。并且在茉莉第一次摇头表示抗拒的时候掏出了手枪指着茉莉。他疲惫而兴奋地瘫坐在沙发椅上，看着茉莉换上用以满足他性幻想的装束，然后将擦鞋用的布和鞋油丢给了女仆一样的茉莉。  
茉莉跪了下来，垂着眼睛恭顺地为他擦靴子。对，就是这样，我要的就是这个。希默感到无比满足。如果他能像个真正的婊子那样，把那张因眼角的泪痣而显得楚楚可怜的脸埋到他的双腿之间，那就更好了，不过——强行把他的头摁过去好像也不错。  
他也这么做了，Fille没有怎么挣扎。如果茉莉是个德国人的话，他就能从那根阳物里品尝到骄傲，身为德国人的骄傲，拥有德国睾丸的骄傲——与屈身于其下的法国人相比所对照出来的骄傲。  
“你会做饭吗，Fille？”在茉莉像树上正在从茧中羽化而出的幼虫那样颤抖着，几乎眩晕在爱潮中时，希默扯着他湿答答的头发，让他趴在自己的身上。德国青年的心跳强壮而有力，隔着崩开了好几颗扣子的褐色衬衫振击着茉莉的耳膜，”还有家务活，你会做吗，小女仆？”  
茉莉应该听不懂他的话，但是希默还是无法阻止将茉莉带走，带回自己的住处的想法在他脑中形成。“我真想和您在一起。”口交结束后，希默的手从他的黑发间划到他的胸口，揉了两下他的乳珠，用力往外扯了一下。茉莉倒吸了一口凉气，歪着头流露出困惑的眼神——这个动作显得他十分幼态。幼态，是啊，希默想，他甚至不会说话，还在牙牙学语......他的另一只手也没闲着，对着茉莉的下体又捏又握。“我要让你学会德语的主人是怎么说的。”他很快做好了必要的润滑，毫不留情地插入了茉莉，“你在我家里的日子肯定比在这里好，我会用好东西填饱你的小肚子——”他摸着茉莉的腹部说，“你也不用再和别人鬼混了。”他将茉莉压在身下，“我肯定能满足你的。”  
茉莉对他开出的条件报以含糊的呜咽，毕竟他听不懂德语。希默也不指望——或者说，不希望他有过多的回应，“当然作为回报，你要乖乖当我的宠物、小女仆、还有——还有爱——性奴。最好我每天回来的时候，不要穿衣服，用嘴巴咬着我的拖鞋跪在门口等我。如果你这样做，我会——我会很爱你，知道吗，Fille？”  
茉莉眼神涣散，却还是看见了他左边胸口上的一处伤痕。显然这个年轻人没有怎么处理，茉莉伸手去摸时候还能感觉到有液体——是血还是组织液不重要，总之都是没有妥善处理好的表现。  
茉莉知道这个人，他能猜出他大概是那次狂欢中的一个参与者，然后一些他自己也不知道的特质吸引了他，让他意犹未尽地又找过他两次。他还知道别的，他知道他是个很好的，只是思维有些简单的德国青年；他讨厌法国人，但是没有经历过一战，甚至不算被那场大战直接地伤害过；他还讨厌犹太人和共产党人，这是被那些政治家煽动起来的——他还为他们的演讲维持秩序，手拉着手围着讲坛——他的讲坛。  
希默惊讶地看着茉莉摇摇晃晃地站起来，踉跄着走进洗手间，带着一条干净的纱布和一小瓶酒精回来。希默原本以为他是去呕吐的。茉莉在床头的小柜子里抽出几张纸巾，在上面滴上酒精，为他消毒了那片创口，然后用纱布捂了上去，用它自带粘性的边缘将纱布固定住。  
“茉莉，我是认真的——你该不会是爱上我了吧？”  
茉莉抬起头看了他一眼，从他有些迷茫的眼神看，显然听不懂希默在说什么，在这个小小的善举结束后，他重新躺了回去。  
“你真听不懂？”希默第一次为茉莉的语言障碍感到生气，“你要是下次，以后，不对我这么好，我就要揍你，狠狠地揍你。”他的语气变得凶狠起来。茉莉本来因为疲惫而近乎闭合的眼睛因为这突如其来的怒火不知所措地睁大了，“我真没想到我有一天会爱上一个法国人。”  
不，没有以后，不可能有的。茉莉在送走他的时候默念。门缝打开的时候一个黄褐色的东西窜了进来。  
“那是什么？”  
“哦，先生，不好意思。”简站在门外，嘴里发出仄仄声试图让猫放松，“我似乎惹毛了茉莉的猫。”  
“哦......Fille居然还养了猫。”他笑着转向茉莉，茉莉已经跑到房间里，利落地把那只猫抓了出来。  
“对不起。”这是茉莉为数不多会的德语。  
“不算漂亮的猫，但是很可爱。”他伸手扯了一下猫的胡须，猫伸爪就要挠他，但是落空了。  
或许茉莉会把他的猫也一起带过来。茉莉可以在他的公寓里只服侍他一个人，而他会保护这个甚至连德语都说不好的法国Fille，让他远离那些会讨厌他的德国人，就像他幻想的那样，被圈养起来。  
但是茉莉心里想的完全和他相反，“希望这是我最后一次见到你。”他在心里用德语默念。

希默喜欢上茉莉的其中一个原因就是茉莉的愚钝，就像通奸往往带着柔情和自我牺牲，杀人往往需要勇气，亵渎神明则夹杂着撒旦的光芒，这种负面的形容还带着天真和单纯的意思。可是茉莉自从上次以后，不仅拒绝了跟他一起走——他去找过老鸨，她说茉莉有着完全的自由，自己没有管他的权限，所以只要他愿意，他随时可以离开：“我只是替他搭桥的”。而且甚至拒绝再见他。他想不明白，茉莉没有任何理由拒绝自己，既然他能为他作出包扎伤口那样温柔的事情来。或许这是他有意而为之的报复？就是想看他在这种求之不得中煎熬？他想起自己仔细看过茉莉的眼睛，那双点缀着泪痣的眼睛那样真诚，甚至于有些无知——这不可能。  
尽管他相信茉莉是有别的难言之隐，但是他还是控制不住自己怒气。他记得茉莉的猫长什么样子，于是他将它的脖子扭断，示威般地放在其中一个房间的门口。茉莉默默带走了猫的尸体。但是就像是所有的青年人的意气用事之举一样，希默很快后悔了。他没法对茉莉很好，因为他之所以喜欢茉莉就是因为他是Sadomasochism中的S，而茉莉是他完美的受害者；不可能对茉莉施以任何不残酷的爱，那么其中一个让他示好的媒介可能会是茉莉的宠物。  
于是他去了宠物店，想买一只与“斯芬克斯”相像的猫。但是当店主告诉他价钱后，他难堪地发现那超出了他的预算。希默虽然在街头有着让人望而生畏的权柄，但是收入却不比他还是个街头混混的时候来得高。“不介意迷信的话，或许您可以看看那只。”店主耸了耸肩，指了指角落里的一只小黑猫，“那是最便宜的了。”  
他托伊丽斯将黑猫送给茉莉。伊丽斯找来了简，以老女人特有的八卦和多愁善感夸张地向简讲了一个她眼中非常感人的爱情故事。简将猫带回他们共有的房间，转交到了茉莉的手上。小猫在茉莉的怀里发出尖细的叫声，指甲藏在肉里的爪子在茉莉的围巾上踩奶。  
简觉得他什么也不用说了，任何语言都比这个小家伙用喵喵叫表达的差劲。他觉得茉莉肯定还是畏惧卡尔的，但是这个爱情（？）故事让他迷醉——躲避恐惧的唯一方法就是委身于它。有时候简会想象，冬天的风在外头吹着，他们的房间在电热器的散布下时分温暖，茉莉疲惫地将头靠在卡尔的阳具上——甚至算得上是一对完美的情人，真叫人嫉妒。  
小猫还小，夜里不会像先前那只老猫一样出外捕食，它在床靠墙的角落缩了起来，以幼年生物特有的，仿佛还在胚胎里的姿势睡了起来。茉莉回来的时候愣了一下，他轻轻摸了摸小猫的脑袋，它没有被弄醒。

第二天，茉莉照常在早上失踪，当他回来的时候，简将那个冲锋队员的死讯告诉了他。  
”卡尔死了。“  
”卡尔？“  
”卡尔·希默，那个爱......喜欢上你的冲锋队队员。“  
”怎么回事？“茉莉的语气中只有正常的好奇，简认为茉莉应该要喜欢上他的——卡尔很帅，身材也近乎完美，一头金发，蓝绿色的眼睛，肤色有些暗，有着一口完美的牙齿，而且——简在上次追斯芬克斯的时候看见了，他的阳具也很雄伟，像是硕大而古怪的褐色号角.......愤愤不平的感觉在简心中升起，如果卡尔让他心动的话，那么茉莉的无动于衷的确不识抬举。  
”街头斗殴的冲突——他没有家人，伊丽斯对我说，“你不去通知茉莉看看他吗？我觉得他怪可怜的。”  
可怜。茉莉突然感到心脏有些钝痛。原来情绪是真的会影响身体的，他麻木地想。可是他可怜卡尔吗？或者说对卡尔有什么超越嫖客和妓者之间的感情吗？卡尔·希默，他甚至今天才知道他的名字。  
简递给他一张纸条，”这个是他的墓，我可以陪你去看看。”  
“不用。”茉莉垂下了眼睛。  
“他爱你。”  
“我知......简，不是你想的那样的。”茉莉感到西伯利亚吹袭到慕尼黑的所有寒气都灌进了他的肺里，我当然那知道他是爱我的，他甚至，他甚至能算是为我而死的，在茉莉冷冰冰的生活里，爱从来就是舍生之事，他从不认为爱是甜蜜的。  
“好吧，反正这是你的自由。”  
茉莉还是去了，简陪着他一起。在冬日转瞬即逝的黄昏里，茉莉和简一起走在街道上，从在雪水俯览的气味中走过，期待着什么事情的发生。茉莉在那个小石碑面前沉默地站了一段时间，终于说出了一句话，“很冷清。”  
“你可以给他买一束花。”  
“不了吧，”茉莉露出一个苦笑，但是他犹豫了，某种可怕的多愁善感仿佛墓地里涌出的幽灵一样围住了他，在迷雾中蛊惑他作出不理智的选择，“一支吧。”  
他们去了墓园旁边的花店，茉莉看着标价踌躇。简叹了口气，是时候干回他的老本行了。  
他替茉莉偷了一支白玫瑰。  
茉莉将花插在了墓碑前的土里，想了想，又将它拔了出来，改为平方在那方小小的土上，他转过身对简说，“走吧。”  
简一直在等茉莉再说些什么。他看见茉莉的眼圈红了，只是他还是一滴眼泪都没有掉下来。终于，茉莉打破了沉默。  
“他真是个傻子，”简觉得茉莉在咬牙切齿，“他是个好青年，强壮的雅利安人，沉迷于这种，这种低级趣味中就算了......SA真的是个粪坑，渣滓，邪教......”  
简大吃一惊，他从来没有听过茉莉这种话，这根本不像是茉莉说的。茉莉似乎很快意识到了自己的失态。  
“我在学索尔姆斯-劳巴赫，”茉莉看出了简的惊讶，对他解释道，“他肯定会这样评论的。”  
他再次用眼睛施展让他人信服的魔法，这次简看见了他眼角的一滴泪水。

后记  
茉莉——或许我们应该叫他维尔纳·贝斯特，在1927年的年末从海德堡大学拿到了法学博士学位。他并没有“回到”法国，因为他本就是土生土长的德国人。优异的成绩让他得到了黑森州法官的工作，他不用再为钱发愁了，甚至连他以为的，他会做的噩梦也没有出现。贝斯特在他清醒的时候详细地描画过这个噩梦：在某次政治集会上，台下的某个不大不小的队长觉得贝斯特的长相似曾相识，在脑中检索了半天，直到集会结束的时候才想起来，他长得像某个他记不得名字的男妓。但是他们的气质相差那么多，一个是又蠢又胆小的法国人，而贝斯特是那样自信，那样锋芒毕露。他自己甚至都觉得好笑起来，为什么他会把这两个人联系到一起来。  
简继续着他的流浪，他回到法国，服了兵役又逃走，靠着伪造的证件满欧洲大陆乱跑。37年回到巴黎，在与警察的斗智斗勇中渡过了“法兰西最黑暗的时光”。但是德国人带着他们更好的警察系统来了，简被关进了法瑞尼斯监狱。在自费出版了诗集《死刑囚》后想起了那个他认为很适合安静地阅读诗集的朋友，茉莉。于是他开始从这段经历里提取出零零碎碎的记忆，编造出了《繁花圣母》这部小说。第一稿被狱警发现后撕毁，然而这种苦情却让简更加坚信这就是将茉莉苦涩而愚钝的灵魂揉入进去的后果，于是他重新再写了一遍。  
43年，《繁花圣母》被送到了时任法国总督的贝斯特的案头。


End file.
